How it should be
by MacKenzieRabb05
Summary: Mac cares for Harm, and vise versa. They know it, we know it. Maybe Harm'll get his head out of his six and tell her...read.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own JAG. Trust me, if I did, Harm and Mac would've gotten together about twenty years ago. ;-) Just a though. Enjoy.

1624 ZULU

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"You awake there, Marine?" Harm asked, causing her to jump. She nodded, staring into the eyes of her partner and best friend. "Thinking about Clay?" She nodded again and saw him cringe. He hated Clay. Because he had Mac and Harm didn't? Possibly. No, there was no possibly to it. Dammit, Harm knew he loved Mac. Why couldn't he say it? "I'm sorry, Mac."

"It's ok, Harm. Shouldn't you be in court?" she asked, rasing her eyebrow. Things had gotten better for the two of them lately. They were talking, being friendly, and only arguing in the court room.

"Nope. We gave him a sweet deal and he took it," he said, closing her door and sitting on the corner of her desk, as close to her as he could get.

"Why are you sitting on my desk?" she asked, grinning. He smiled his flyboy grin and her heart melted. 'Why did he always have to do that? Thank God I'm sitting,' she thought to herself.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"You needed to close my door and sit on my desk to ask me that?" she asked. "We usually order something and have dinner on Friday's Harm." He shook his head. "What?"

"As in real dinner, Sarah," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"A date?" she choked out. He grinned and nodded.

"Will you go out with me tonight, Sarah?" he asked. "I need to talk to you. It's rather important." He called her Sarah twice. That did things to her she didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Will I go back to being 'Mac' come Monday?" she asked, softly, hoping this was for real. He brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Not a chance in hell, Marine," he whispered. She smiled.

"Good. Then, what time are you picking me up flyboy?" It was his turn to smile this time.

1925 ZULU

Georgetown, VA

Mac's Apartment

Mac hurried to get ready, although, she knew Harm was going to be late as usual. He was always late, but that's something that made her love him, right? She smiled in agreement to her thoughts and gave her hair one last look. She had on a semi-short form fitting dress that was strapless. She knew Harm would love it. She smiled again when the doorbell rang.

"You're early Sailor," Mac whispered when she saw Harm. His mouth fell open and she laughed. "That's it? No 'hi Mac, how ya doing?' Figures." She smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sarah," he responded. Her heart started to beat faster, as it always did when he called her Sarah. Mac smiled.

"Why, thank you Harm. You don't look to bad yourself," she said, running her hand along his tie. "You ready?" he asked, extending his hand. She locked her apartment and closed the door.

"Yep, because, you know what they say about hungry Marines, right?" she asked. He nodded and laughed.

"I hope so," he replied as they headed to his Corvette and to dinner.

The next chapter will be longer...please review


	2. Three words and a proposal

2135 ZULU

Lerenzo's

Norfolk, VA

"Mac, we need to talk," Harm whispered. Harm forgot he called her 'Mac' and quicky retracted. "Sarah. I need to tell you something, but not here. Can we go for a walk?" Mac's heart skipped a beat. Harm had to talk to her? What was it about? They've done nothing but talk in the past few months.

"About what, Harm?" she asked, looking up from her water glass and into he deep blue eyes.

"When we're walking, I promise," he said, taking her hand and gently kissing it. She smiled and waited as he gave their waiter his credit card. He hurried back and Harm helped Mac out of the building.

Ten minutes later, they found a nice spot on the beach to walk on. Harm took Mac's hand in his own. They walked for a few minutes before Harm stopped and look down at Mac.

"Sarah, I've been hiding the truth for so long. I knew it, but I couldn't say it. As much as I've wanted to for the past...for since we met," he sighed, putting his forehead to hers. "I know I've never said or done the right things. I haven't treated you the way a woman such as yourself, a dangerously beautiful, smart, fun, intelligent, wonderful marine should be treated. Sarah, I want to treat you the way I've neglected for so long." She frowned. "Ok, that didn't come out right." She laughed. "I want to treat you better then that. How I should've treated you fo so long."

"Where you going with this, Sailor?" she questioned. He kissed her on the lips to quite her.

"Sarah, you are my wold. The best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much and would love to spend the next sixty or seventy years making it up to you and loving you the way 'your sailor' should've so many years ago." Mac could only stare. Harm kissed her...he told her he loved her and wanted to spend the next, oh God only knew how long with her.

"Are you serious? Absolutely serious, because there is no taking this back," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, except this," he said, kissing her and looking into her brown eyes. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too, Harm. I always have," she whispered, barely audible. He smiled.

"Good, because I took a major chance, praying you'd say that. I bought you something," he said, taking a box out of his coat. He placed the box in her open hand and grinned. "Open it." She did as she was told, hands trembling the entire time. Her eyes never left the box, so she didn't even notice Harm bend down on one knee. She had opened it and looked down at him.

"Harm...is this a...an engagement ring?" she asked, having trouble speaking for the first time in her life. He nodded and grinned.

"Marry me Sarah Catherine MacKenzie," he whispered, taking her hand in his own.

"I'd love to, Harm," she whispered. He smiled and gently slipped the ring on her finger, trembling the entire time. She looked up into his eyes and gently pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I love you, Harm." He smiled and pulled her close.

"I love you, Sarah." They stood there for a few minutes and just held each other, until Mac shivered. "Let's get you out of here." She nodded and they started walking back to his car.

"You know, we're going to have to tell the Admiral," she said. He laughed.

"That's if Harriet doesn't find out before we make it into his office," he said, causing her to laugh. He kissed her. "We'll talk to him first thing in the morning, don't worry."

"What are we gonna do, Harm?" she asked, when he joined her in the car. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fraternization charges can be filed you know. No more lawyering for one of us." He nodded.

"I dunno, Sarah. We'll talk about it later, I promise," he said. She nodded, knowing exactly what she would do and she would talk to the Admiral about it first thing, even before Harm arrived.

"I'll drop you off at your place, alright?" She nodded. "Need a ride in the morning?"

"No thanks. I've got a few things to do before we talk to the Admiral. I'll make sure Harriet stays away from the ring," she said smiling. They arrived at Mac's place a few minutes later and Harm walked her upstairs. He gently kissed her lips before she opened the door. "If not for work..." she muttered, kissing him again. He smiled.

"Not long, Sarah. You'll be all mine for the rest of our lives," he said. She smiled at the though.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harm," she said, kissing him once more. He smiled and walked out of the building, smiling, happy that he'd finally done what he wanted to do forever. Mac couldn't stop grinning as she got herself ready for bed and had wonderful dreams of her life with Harm.

I know it wasn't much longer then the last one, but having three tests tomorrow and going to a football game after promising to write more didn't help much. I'll try to update as soon as possiable. I have so many ideas!! ;-)


	3. Changing Jobs and telling everyone

I know I kinda messed up in the last one with them telling the admiral on the next day when that would've been a Saturday. Forgive me. It should've been a Thursday for the next day to be Friday. I was under a ton of stress last night, but that's no excuse. It will be better this time...remember, it's Friday now.

0932 ZULU 

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"Hey Sarah," Harm whispered, sticking his head into Mac's office. She smiled and stood up. "Have a seat, hun." She smiled and sat back down. He closed the door and sat down in front of her. "Prepared with a meeting with the Admiral?" She nodded.  
"Yes. I think I'm ready. I've managed to hide the ring from Harriet and everyone else this morning and I haven't even taken it off," she said, smiling proudly, and showing Harm the ring. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

"The Admiral is ready to speak with you two," Tiner said. Harm and Mac nodded and Tiner left. "You ready for this, Sailor?" Mac asked, standing up and looking at Harm. He stood up, smiled and kissed her hand.  
"I've been ready to have this conversation with him for years, Sarah." Mac smiled and they walked over to the Admirals office.

"You wanted to speak with me?" A.J. asked when they entered.

"Yes, sir," Harm replied. He nodded.  
"Have a seat." Harm closed the door and sat down next to Mac.

"Remember me telling you this morning that I wanted to transfer..." Mac said. Harm heard the word transfer and didn't hear anything else. He made Mac look at him.  
"You can't leave Sarah. Not now, not ever," he whispered, looking hurt. Mac smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm not leaving Harm. You stopped listening mid-sentence. I asked the Admiral if I could transfer to Judge and he said he already had the paper work sent in. I was going to tell him why I asked him to do that," she whispered, looking into his eyes and moving her hand off of his face.

"Sorry," he whispered, then looked at the Admiral. "Sir, we have news." He smiled.  
"It better involve that ring on the Colonel's finger, otherwise you need to get your six out of my office," he said, never letting the grin escape his face. Mac covered her hand with her mouth.  
"Yes, sir, it does. Sarah...Mac and myself are engaged," Harm said, taking Mac's hand from her mouth. He nodded.  
"Good. I expect a wedding within six months or less. I prefer less and I will assume that when Harriet finds out, you'll be married in two weeks," he said, smiling. Mac and Harm laughed along with him.

"Are we telling everyone today?" Harm asked, looking deep into Mac's eyes. She smiled.  
"I'd love to," she responded, then looked at AJ. "And I'd love for you to do the honors, sir." He nodded, stood up and followed them out to the bullpen. He got everyone's attention and smiled.  
"We have news," he said. Harriet looked over and saw how close Mac and Harm were standing. She immediately whispered to Bud, but he just shook his head. "Our two finest lawyers, one who's soon to be our finest judge, have finally gotten their head's out of their sixes and are engaged." A hush came around the office and everyone started clapping and congratulating them. After it was over, AJ spoke again. "Alright, back to work everyone." He turned to Mac and Harm. "Except for you two. I want you to go home and get this thing planned."

"Yes, sir. Could you make a call for us?" Harm asked, looking at Mac. "If Sarah will agree, I'd love to marry her in the garden where we first met?" Harm prayed Mac would agree and AJ could make it happen.  
"Sure, I'll make the call." He nodded and turn around, leaving Mac and Harm.  
"I love you," Harm whispered. Mac smiled.  
"I love you, too, Harm. Let's get out of here so I can kiss you," she whispered, smiling. He nodded and they went into the elevator, immediately finding themselves in each others arms. "I'm so glad we're together." Harm smiled in agreement as they pulled apart when the elevator landed on the bottom floor. They separated and agree to meet back at Mac's place so they could talk about the wedding more.


	4. Wedding plans and Dresses

1035 ZULU

Georgetown, VA

Mac's Apartment

"You think everyone would kill us if we eloped?" Mac asked, sitting down next to Harm and cuddling with him. He smiled.

"Probably, but it'd be worth it," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you." Mac smiled.

"I love you, too, Harm," she whispered, kissing him. He broke the kiss after a few minuets.

"We're supposed to be planning this wedding, you know?" Mac smiled, then heard his cell phone ring. He groaned and got up. "Rabb? Yes sir. You got it. That's great. Sure. I'll tell Mac. Thank you, sir." He hung up and looked at Mac.

"We got the garden?" she asked. He nodded and she rushed to kiss him. "I guess everything will fall into place, won't it?" He nodded and held her close. "When do we have it for?" Harm laughed, remembering what the admiral said.

"Saturday at noon," he smiled. Mac's mouth fell open and Harm laughed again. "You wanted to eloped, Sarah. This is basically the same thing." She smiled.

"You know, you don't have to call me Sarah all the time," she said. He nodded. "I'm happy, I was just in a state of shock. He's running Mattie, my mom, and Frank through security check. No one else, right?" Mac nodded.

"I already know the dress I need to get, so all I need to do is go pick it up. I'll go with my friends tonight to pick up the dress and their dresses. I suppose the admiral is going to be the best man?" Harm nodded.

"I'll call him later and ask him. Right now, I'm tired. I was up, thinking about my favorite Marine last night, worried that this weekend was a dream and you were going to leave me come today," he said, smiling. Mac wrapped her arms around him and kiss him.

"Never, flyboy. Never. I love you too much to do that. Lets get some sleep, ok?" she said, kissing his lips. "Let's go take a nap." He nodded and followed her into her room. As soon as they were wrapped in each others arms, they fell asleep dreaming about the wedding they were going to be at in a few days, both marrying the only person they ever wanted to marry.

1600 ZULU

"Sarah?" Harm said, sitting up in bed. He started to get worried when Mac wasn't by his side. "Mac? Where are you?" He stood up and started walking through her Apartment. "SARAH!"

"Hey, why are you yelling? I'm right here," she said, poking her head out of the kitchen. He quickly rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all," he said, then kissed her. "I need to call Bud and the admiral, then my parents. Have you made your phone calls yet?" She smiled and nodded.

"Told Jen and Harriet at the same time, which Harriet was excited about the date, and I called over at Mattie's to let her know," Mac told him. Harm looked like he was going to cry. What's wrong, flyboy? Getting soft on me?" Harm smiled and kissed her. "What's wrong Harm?"

"I didn't think you were going to have Mattie on your side of the wedding party," he said.

"You think I'd leave her out, Harm? She's the most important person to you," she whispered.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You and Mattie are the most important _people_ in my life."

"I love you, Harm," she said, causing him to smile.

"I love you, too. I gotta go make my phone calls though. I'll be back soon," he said, kissing her forehead and walking outside. Mac smiled. She loved him and was so happy this was all happening. She had the man of her dreams in her life.

1845 ZULU

Local Mall

Georgetown, VA

"Ma'am, if I may be so forward," Harriet said, looking at Mac, who was standing in a simple white gown that went all the way to the floor, "you look absolutely gorgeous." Mac smiled.

"I agree with her," a man cut in and said. Mac gave him a look. "Please tell me you're not the one getting married." Mac smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And besides," she said, watching him walk away, "I don't think you could handle me." Everyone laughed when the guy turned around, mouth open and rushed off.

"You do look wonderful, Mac. I know Harm will love this one," Mattie told her. Jen nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, because I really like it too," Mac whispered. It had very small straps at the top and was cut in a v shape. She knew Harm would love it. She took it off and paid for it, along with the baby blue dresses she picked out for Mattie, Jen, and Harriet. "Mattie, you can come with us to the next place, as long as you don't tell Harm, deal?" Mattie grinned and nodded. Jen and Harriet looked at each other and shook their heads, having no idea where Mac was talking about. They made their way to Victoria Secretes to pick out something for the wedding night. Mac smiled thinking about that night.

"How about this, ma'am?" Jen asked, holding up a very skimpy black nighty. Mac grinned.

"I love it, but it's Mac," she said, taking it from Jen. She paid for it, then they went to eat. After they finished dinner and talking about Harm and how much in love they were, Mac went back to her place, called Harm, who talked to her for two hours while she ate, and went to bed. She dreamed about her flyboy and their special day and night.


	5. A Wedding and New Life

For the next few days, Mac and Harm worked hard to get all their cases cleaned up so they could take the week off for the honeymoon, which they were both looking forward to. They worked late nights, at their places, or even the office, until it was finally Friday night. They were both having their parties and Mac noticed Jen and Mattie were looking a bit sad.

1932 ZULU

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA

"Hey guys," Mac said, sitting across from them on the table. "What's wrong?" Jen forced a smile and Mattie did the same.

"Nothing, Mac," Mattie said. Mac knew the child was lying to her, so she looked to Jen who said the same thing. She raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are worried about living arrangements, aren't you?" Mac asked. They both nodded. "Harm and I were going to tell you this, but we haven't had time in our busy week, getting everything wrapped up and such, but we found a house. It has a small cottage that you can move into Jen and Harm said he'd charge you the same rent he is here, and no offence, but it's much nicer. And Mattie, you can either live in the house with us or with Jen if she wants to." Mac smiled and noticed them both brighten up. Jen told Mattie she'd love to keep her as a room mate and they all hugged.

"Are you excited about marrying Commander Rabb tomorrow, Ma'am?" Jen asked. Mac bit her lip, trying to hold back the smile.

"More then you know, Jen. Trust me," she answered. "I've been in love with that man for as long as I can remember." They all started chatting about everything that went on in their lives to bring them to this point.

1135 ZULU

Rose Garden

Washington D.C. , VA

"You're getting married, Mac," Harriet whispered, smiling. Mac smiled as well, wondering if she was saying that to remind herself or Mac.

"I never thought this day would come, Ma'am," Jen said. Mac gave her a look. "Mac." She smiled, causing Harriet to laugh.

"You're not the only one, Jen, trust me. I'm surprised we didn't start making bets on it," Harriet told her. Mac gave Harriet a dirty look, then smiled. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror as someone knocked on the door. Mattie excused herself and went to answer it. "You do you wonderful, Mac." Jen agreed.

"Thank you," Mac said, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up as much as it could and left little wisps hanging down. The dress fell all the way to the ground and the top did a v neck. "Harm..." She turned around and saw his mom standing there.

"You look beautiful, Mac," she told her. Mac smiled and moved to hug her future mother in law. "Are you ready to marry my son?" Mac smiled again.

"I've been ready for ever, ma'am," she whispered. Everyone followed Mac out of the room and they quickly got into their places. Trish ran ahead and told them they were ready to start. Mac smiled as she watched everyone walk down the isle, knowing she was going to cry and didn't care who saw her. AJ took her arm in his and they started walking down the isle. Harm looked up and his mouth fell open when he saw Mac.

Mac held her breath at the sight of her flyboy in his dress whites. She loved to see him in those. She smiled at him and he did the same. Before they both knew it, AJ placed Mac's hand in Harm's and kissed her cheek.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," he muttered to Harm, who only smiled. The ceremony began and they quickly got to the part where Harm and Mac had decided to write their own vows.

"Mac...Sarah. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Eight years ago, we met in this very garden. It was then I knew I was in love with you. I was too stupid to realize my own mistakes. I wanted to marry you as much then as I do now, and I'm finally doing it. We're both at that place in our lives where what's important to us is in front of us. I love you, Sarah. You're going to be my wife. You're my best friend, my partner and the only woman I've ever really loved," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair back from her face. "I love you." He pushed the tears away and smiled.

"Harm, you've been there for me, not always, but it seamed always when I didn't want you there. The last few months, we've gotten closer and the next thing I knew, the famous Harmon Rabb, Jr was proclaiming his love for me, then proposing. We've been best friends and partners for a long time, flyboy, but now..." she paused to calm herself from crying, "now, we're going to be partners for the rest of our lives. With or without the Military. I was never in love with anyone the way I am in love with you." She noticed he was crying as well, and moved her hand to his face. "I love you, Rabb." He smiled. They exchanged rings, then came Harm's favorite part. He got to kiss his best friend, partner, and wife...Sarah MacKenzie was his wife...well, she was Sarah Rabb now. As they walked down the isle, they were both greeting with the "Welcome to the Marines, sir" and "Welcome to the Navy, Ma'am" along with being hit with a sword.


	6. Sickness and Additions

This takes place a few months after the honeymoon. Let's say, six? ;-) Mac's been getting sick all weekend...I wonder what could be up. Hehe...

0734 ZULU

Rabb Residence

Georgetown, VA

"Mac, you coming?" Harm yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "We're gonna be late for work!" Mac sighed and moved over to the stairs.

"Not feeling well," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "Called in, was told to stay home. Have fun. I love you." She turned and went back into their room and slipped under the covers. Harm was up the stairs and in their room in 1.5 seconds.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked, bending down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked into his deep blue ones, filled with love...love for her and her only.

"I'm not sure, Harm. Go to work. You're going to be late," she said, placing a kissing on his forehead. He started to take off his jacket.

"I'm staying with you," he told her. She shook her head.

"No, Harm. I'll be fine. I'm just sick from stress. Go. I'll be better tonight, I promise," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her once more.

"Call me if you need ANYTHING," he said. "I mean it Marine." He smiled as he walked out the door before she could respond. Mac smiled. She loved her husband, but she couldn't tell him what she figured right now. As soon as she heard his car pull away, she slipped out from under the covers, went to her briefcase and pulled something out, then went into the bathroom. She read the directions carefully. Two lines mean yes, one means no...was she praying for one or two. She wanted both. She did the pregnancy test, and waited...which was something Sarah Rabb hated. She paced the room until her clock told her it was time. She walked over, scared to look. She forced herself too look and smiled at the results.

1648 ZULU

Rabb Residence

Georgetown, VA

"Sarah, I'm home!" Harm yelled, walking through the door, hanging up his coat and walking upstairs to put his briefcase away. He walked into his office and saw her sitting at his desk.

"Is there a reason you're sitting at my desk, Mrs. Rabb?" he asked, walking up behind her, and kissing her. She broke away and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing," she told him. He nodded.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded this time.

"I need to talk to you, Harm," she told him. He made a face.

"If we weren't married, I think I'd be scared...well, more so then I am now," he told her, sitting down on the desk. "What's on your mind, my love?" She smiled again. Even though she'd been thinking about it all day, she didn't know how to tell him.

"Ok, well, I figured out why I'm feeling sick. About two months ago, I missed my period," she said. Harm's expression changed. "I didn't think anything of it because of the stress of being a judge. I figured it was that. When I started getting sick like I was this weekend, I went out a bought a test. I figure I'm at least two months pregnant." His mouth slowly fell open and he just started at her. "Say something."

"Are you sure, Mac?" he choked out. Her mouth curved into a smile.

"I'm almost 99 percent sure. I called and made an appointment with Dr. Mulder for Wednesday," she told him. "It's for after work, so we won't have to ask for time off, just to make sure we leave on time." Harm was still in shock, so she leave over and kissed him. "Let's only tell the Admiral for now, ok?" He nodded, not speaking. "Are you ok about this, Harm?" He nodded again. "Then say something, please. You're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm happy, just shocked. I wasn't expecting to have kids this early," he said.

"You did promise me five years, sailor," she said, grinning. "You're late, so this is makeup for it." He smiled at his wife's sense of humor.

The next day, they told the Admiral about the baby, who was thrilled. He promised Mac and Harm would be out in time for their appointment, which they were. When it was time to leave, they quickly made their way out of the building, both excited about seeing their child for the first time. Mac was, in fact, pregnant and they took their first picture of their new baby, which made Harm cry. Being a parent was something he always wanted. Being a parent to him and Mac's child, made him even happier then he was.

"I love you, Mac," he whispered, when the doctor left them alone. "You are so incredible." Mac smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Harm."

Ok, I got this idea guys...I need your opinions, cause that's what matters. I was thinking of skipping ahead until this child was about 22ish years old. I hate childhoods, cause mine wasn't that great...well, isn't, but getting better. ;-) So, you think I should do it in this, or I should end it with this and start a new one called How it should be: the future? It's up to you! Remember, your vote counts! Lol.


	7. Welcome to the World

1354 ZULU

Lake Taylor Hospital

Norfolk, VA

Harm and Mac had been in the hospital for a couple hours and Mac was in labor. Harm was being the best and Mac knew it. She smiled, as he held her hand, even through the contractions when she was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Ok, Sarah. It's time. Are you ready?" Dr. Mulder asked. Mac nodded and looked at Harm.

"I love you," he whispered. Before she answered, she was told to push and she did.

"HARM! This is all your fault! We're never having kids again!" Mac shouted. Little did she know how true that statement would be. During delivery, Mac was having problems and they found out that she couldn't have children again. Mac began to cry when Harm was holding their little girl.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" he murmured, sitting down next to Mac and giving her their baby.

"I wanted to give you more children, Harm," she said, crying again. He calmed Mac down before she woke the sleeping baby in her arms.

"It's all right, Sarah. You know that. I'm perfectly happy that I married you. With or without kids, I would've done it," he said, kissing her forehead. "We need to name her, you know?" She smiled.

"Let's name her MacKenzie Ann Rabb," Mac told him. He smiled.

"You want to name our daughter after your maiden name?" he said. She nodded, straight faced. "Then we'll do it, but I have a question." She raised her eyebrow. "Why?" She smiled.

"I've always liked being called Mac and I've wanted to name my daughter that for a long time," she said, then smiled. "Are you arguing, Rabb?" He stood up straight and saluted her.

"Ma'am no Ma'am. I learned a long time ago never to argue with a Marine, Ma'am," he said. Mac smiled. "So, MacKenzie, what do you think of your name?" The sleeping baby in Mac's arms made a noise that Harm took as a yes. He smiled and kissed his wife.

1345 ZULU

Rabb Residence

Georgetown, VA

"Mac, we can't pressure her into joining the military," Harm told his wife later that day. Mac smiled. "If she happens to, it's her choice." Mac laughed and pulled out an outfit.

"How do you explain this, sailor?" she asked, holding up the Navy dress whites for a little girl. Harm bit his bottom lip and grinned.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a future gift for Bud and Harriet?" he asked. She shook her head and moved over to him.

"You know, you're very sexy when you blush," she murmured, before kissing his lips. "I love you, Rabb. You know that?" He nodded and kissed his wife again, thankful for everything he had in his life at the moment.

Yea, I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I'm more creative when it comes to older kids. I haven't been a baby in a LONG time. More to come. ;-)


	8. I love you number 17

This part takes place when MacKenzie is 17 years old. Harm and Mac argued for the longest time on when she would be able to date and after much deliberation, Mac agreed that 17 was a good age for her to date alone.

1845 ZULU

Rabb Residence

Georgetown, VA

"Mom! Make dad stop," MacKenzie shouted from her room. Harm walked by and laughed.

"I didn't do anything, Sarah, I swear," he said, giving her his flyboy grin. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason I should believe you, Sailor?" Mac asked. Harm smiled and nodded, then kissed her. "I can't chose between you and our little girl, you know that."

"Mom...I turn 18 in a few months," MacKenzie said, walking out of her room. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She noticed her parents were in an embrace. "You guys aren't going to do that when Landon gets here, are you?" Mac and Harm laughed.

"If you keep being a pest we will," Harm said, then walked away, but not before being swatted at by Mac.

"Don't worry dear. I'll make sure your father is on his best behavior. I'll threaten to court martial him," she said, winking at her daughter. MacKenzie laughed.

"You can court martial the Admiral?" she asked. Mac nodded. (Harm became Admiral after AJ left. Like I said, my own little world here. ;) )

"They'd believe anything I say over your father. Besides, he's put too many holes in too many courtrooms." MacKenzie laughed again.

"Quit telling our daughter lies about me, Sarah!" Harm yelled from downstairs. They girls laughed. "Hurry up. I wanna talk, Sarah." Mac shook her head. It was never good when he wanted to talk.

"Finish getting ready, Mack. Landon will be here soon." MacKenzie nodded her head, smiled and saluted her mom.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," she said, loud enough for only Mac to hear.

"Is that a sign?" she asked. MacKenzie nodded. "You're going to join the Military?" MacKenzie nodded again. "Which branch?"

"Mac!!! Come here," Harm yelled from downstairs. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll finish talking when you get home tonight, or in the morning. You look great by the way," Mac said, kissing her daughter then running downstairs to Harm. "What was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation with our daughter?" Harm smiled and pulled her down next to him.

"This for one," he said, before placing a kiss on her lips. A kiss that still made her go weak at the knees. She loved him more now then she ever had. He smiled and spoke when they pulled apart. "Would one of the two most beautiful women in the world care to join me for dinner tonight?"

"One?" Mac asked with a look on her face. Harm laughed and kissed her.

"Yes. You and the younger version of you that's getting ready to go out upstairs," he said, smiling.

"That's what I thought" she said, kissing his lips. "And yes, I'd love to go out to dinner tonight. After Mack leaves, I'll start getting ready, ok?" He nodded and she kissed him.

"We need to stop. Kenzie will have our six if we keep this up," Harm told her. Kenzie was a nickname Harm began calling her shortly after she was brought home from the hospital.

"Agreed, sailor. I love you," Mac said, then kissed his forehead. He smiled.

"I love you, too." They looked up in time to see MacKenzie walking down the stairs. "Nope, you can't go tonight. You look too beautiful for this kid." MacKenzie laughed.

"Dad, he's not a kid. He already knows what he's doing after highschool and I think you'd be pleased to know," she said, smiling at Harm. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "He wants to be a navy pilot and maybe a JAG lawyer one day." He nodded.

"And what about my little girl?" he asked. MacKenzie and Mac both laughed.

"A JAG lawyer," she said, then paused. She smiled before she spoke. "For the Marines." Harm's mouth fell open and Mac's lips curled into a smile.

"Looks like the Navy dress whites did no good, babe," she said, wrapping her arm around Harm's waist.

"Continue to gloat and I'll take Mattie out to dinner tonight," he muttered. Mac smiled.

"Can't. She has plans tonight. Besides, she's in a different state, Harm," Mac reminded. He shot Mac a dirty look just as the doorbell rang. Mac moved over to answer the door and smiled at the young man. "Hello, Landon."

"Mrs. Rabb," he said, standing up straighter. Mac laughed. She moved aside and let Landon come in. He grinned when he saw MacKenzie standing there. "MacKenzie, you look so beautiful." He realized Mac and Harm were standing there. "If, I may say." Mac smiled at him correcting himself. There was something special about this boy, she knew it.

"Enjoy yourself, ok?" Harm said, flashing MacKenzie his flyboy grin. She smiled and Landon took her hand.

"Thanks dad. I'll be home at 12?" she asked. Harm smiled, then looked at Mac who nodded.

"Be home by one, deal?" he said. MacKenzie and Landon's mouths fell open, but MacKenzie rushed out the door before Harm had a chance to change his mind.

"Thank you, Harm," Mac said, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm glad you did that for her." She kissed his lips. When they pulled away, Harm grinned.

"I didn't do it only for her. I have plans to spend the night with the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman who has managed to stay married to me for almost 18 years," he said, pushing the hair out of Mac's face. He fell more in love with her every day.

"I love you, Sailor," she said, kissing his lips once more, then pulling away. "I need to get ready. I've got a date soon."

"Yep. I showered while Kenzie was dressing, so I'm clean," he said smiling. "You gotta hurry though, cause the only reservations I could get were at 2000." Mac smiled and rushed upstairs, followed by Harm. They were both ready by 1945 and left as quick as they could. Luckily they weren't farm from the restaurant.

2000 ZULU

Lake Taylor High School

Norfolk, VA

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, MacKenzie?" Landon asked. She smiled.

"Yes, but you can say it again if you'd like," she said. "You look amazing your self." He smiled. He took in everything of this night. How she looked in the maroon dress and how well it went with her skin, hair and eyes, all like her mothers. MacKenzie was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. He couldn't believe she was here with him. "You alright there, Landon?" He smiled.

"Couldn't be better," he responded. "Wanna dance?" She nodded and he lead her out on the dance floor. "I'm going to miss you next year, you know?" She knew this was going to come up tonight, but thinking about him leaving wasn't something she wanted.

"Let's talk about it later, please?" she whispered, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "I want to remember this night forever." He smiled and nodded, keeping her wishes in his mind. He would talk about it when they went to the beach that night. For the rest of the night, they enjoyed dancing and being with each other, never leaving each others side the entire night. It was a little after twelve when he realized he wanted to go to the beach.

"Mack, can we leave. I still want to talk to you," he whispered. She frowned, knowing this was coming. They would graduate in three days and then Landon would leave.

"Yea, let's go," she said. They walked out to his car and drove off.

2323 ZULU

Cromer Beach

Norfolk, VA

They walked a little bit, hand in hand before Mac spoke. "I love you, Harm. This night was perfect." Harm smiled.

"I love you too, Mac, but we better get going if we want some time alone before Kenzie get's back," he said, pulling her close to him. She smiled, then kissed him. As they were about to leave, they saw two figures in each others arms, kissing.

"I guess we're not the only ones in love, sailor. Let's give them some peace, ok?" Mac said, walking back to the car with Harm.

"I love you, MacKenzie," Landon said. "I don't want to leave you." MacKenzie smiled.

"I love you, too, Landon, but you've got to do this. Besides, we both want careers in the military, right?" she asked, watching him nod. "Well, we'll see each other again, I promise." She kissed his lips.

"I'm never going to forget you, Mack. No matter what happens. We can both marry someone else one day, and you'll still be the first person I ever loved," he told her. She smiled.

"I feel the same way, Landon," she said, knowing she wanted to marry him and him only. She grinned, then looked at her watch. "Ugh! We gotta run. It's almost that time." He laughed and ran after her.

Three days later, they graduated and parted once more. Professing their love for each other and promising to meet again one day.

Next chapter up soon! It'll be when she's 24 and a JAG lawyer. (The youngest maybe) But would that surprise you? She's a Rabb. A creation of Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb. (Give her some credit! LOL.)


	9. New JAG

This story takes place when MacKenzie is 24 years old. I dunno if it's fact or not, but it is in my story. She is the youngest Marine JAG lawyer. (BTW, I'm throwing out fraternization in this story. It's caused way too much trouble in the past, so it's's gone. Hehe I love being author.) Sorry if the whole Mac/Mack thing get's confusing. I thought it'd be cool to name her daughter MacKenzie. Remember, younger Rabb is MACK, older Rabb is MAC. ;-)

0745 ZULU

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

MacKenzie "Mack" Rabb entered the JAG Headquarters early. In fact, she was so early that she left before her parents were out of bed. She had things to get done and to prepare before she met her new partner this morning. She smiled as she walked into her office (which use to be Mac's) and set her things down. She had a few things to pick up from her office from her late night working on finishing up a case last night. She grabbed the file, slipped out of her office and into her father's office.

"Admiral?" a deep voice from behind her said. Mack knew that voice...she could've sworn she had. She wasn't prepared for the sight she saw when she turned around. Her mouth fell open, but words didn't come to her lips. "MacKenzie?" She could only nod, taking in his features. His strong muscular jaw, strong chest, tight abs...she moved back up to those eyes. The eyes she fell in love with so long ago. "Say something, please."

"What are you doing here, Landon?" she asked, noting it sounded harsher then it should've.

"Well, I'm here to become a JAG lawyer...like we always talked about. I missed you so much, Mack," he whispered, moving closer to her. He knew that fraternization charges could be filed, but he didn't care. All he ever cared about was his MacKenzie.

"Yeah, I could tell by how much you kept in touch with me, Landon," she muttered. He sighed.

"I wasn't able to, Mack. You've got to believe me," he said, sitting down. She looked at the clock and walked towards the door.

"Out. We'll talk in my office," she said, pointing outside. He followed and they entered her office, her slamming the door behind him.

"I wasn't allowed, Mack. I would've gone through anything for you, and you know that, but they would tear the letters I wrote to you up. I was harassed so much by the guys for writing to you, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you," he whispered.

"Landon, I..." she started, then stopped.

"Please, MacKenzie. I'm not asking to start from where we left, but at least give us a chance," he whispered. He noticed someone walk in. "Have lunch with me at least?" He flashed her a grin that she could resist. She tried to hold back a smile, but she couldn't.

"Fine," she said, smiling. "I'm sorry. It's been kinda stressful around here. We're shorthanded and I'm supposed to get a new partner today and I'm..." He smiled and her mouth fell open. "You're my new partner?" He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything? Better yet, why didn't my dad say anything?" Landon looked down.

"I asked him not to. I wanted to surprise you, Mack," he whispered. When he looked up, he saw her moving closer to him.

"Landon, I'm so sorry," she said, and quickly fell into his arms. She held back the tears better than she thought she would've. He held her in his arms rubbing her back, praying they wouldn't have to leave this embrace. She pulled back first. "People will start showing up soon." He smiled, thinking that was a good idea. Otherwise, he would've kissed her a long time ago. "What are you grinning about there, Commander?" He smiled.

"Just thinking about you, that's all," he answered, honestly. She smiled and blushed.

"My dad will probably be expecting you when he arrives," she told him. He smiled.

"Still Admiral, huh?" he asked. She nodded, never looking up from her paperwork. "Can I help?" She looked up.

"Sure, if you think you can make any sense of this case, by all means," she said, tossing the file over to his seat. He read over it for a few minuets, then looked back at her.

"What is the problem you're having?" he asked. She sighed.

"Everything," she said with a laugh, "but the main issue is trying to figure out which direction I should go in. It has me so confused." He moved over to her side and they chatted a bit about it. He helped her realize what she needed to do and he saw Harm walk in.

"I should go talk to the Admiral," he said, standing up. MacKenzie nodded just as Laura, Harm's secretary walked in.

"Ma'am, the door was open and I..." she said before Mack held up her hand.

"It's alright, Laura. What did you need?" she asked.

"The Admiral saw Commander Blake in your office and said that he wanted to see him in the next five minuets," she replied. Mack nodded.

"Thank you," she said. Laura nodded and walked out.

"You better get going. You know how impatient my father can be sometimes. I'll be back in about twenty. I'm going to run upstairs and talk to my mom for a little bit, ok?" Mack said, standing up. He nodded.

"I'll see you for lunch, if not sooner," he said, she nodded and they left her office. Mack smiled as she road the elevator and went upstairs to her mom's office. Her secretary told her to go in.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie," Mac said, looking up. "Have a seat. How are you?" MacKenzie smiled.

"Good. Did dad tell you who was joining JAG?" she asked. Mac shook her head. "Landon." Mac's mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Mack nodded. "Wow. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't know. Am I still in love with him?" she said, thinking on the question for a minute, then smiling. "Without a doubt." Mac laughed.

"You're too much like me kid," Mac said, "and the fact that you're both at the same rank your father and I were when we got together scares me just a bit." Mack smiled.

"I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon," she reassured her mother. "Besides, I want to take your job first, remember?" Mac laughed.

"You need to leave. I have court in five minutes," Mac told her. Mack laughed and stood up. "Have lunch with me?" Mack frowned.

"Actually, Landon asked me earlier and I agreed," she said. Mac nodded.

"Dinner then. I want you both over," Mac said. "That's an order." Mack laughed as she left Mac's office. Mack tried to concentrate on her work, but she kept seeing Landon bringing things into his office across the bullpen. Somehow she knew her father had something to do with the placement of his office. Finally, lunchtime came, and not soon enough, because her stomach had been growling for the last twenty minuets. She smiled when she saw Landon walk across the bullpen and into her office.

"Ready for lunch, colonel?" he asked, flashing her a grin. She smiled again.

"Starving, actually," she said, standing up and throwing on her cover. "Let's get outta here. I wanna talk to you." He nodded as they quickly left the office.


	10. Love or Something Like It

1324 ZULU

China Town Eats

Falls Church, VA

"I didn't like Chinese when we went out. How'd you know I liked it now?" Mack asked, before sticking some food in her mouth. He smiled.

"I have my ways," he explained. She laughed.

"Dad?" He nodded which caused her to laugh.

"I missed that laugh, Mack," he told her, sitting back in his chair. She blushed a bit, which caused him to smile. The waitress came and took their plates and he paid the bill.

"Mind if we head out early? I'd like to go to the park and talk for a little bit," she said. He nodded and got up, walking by her side out the door and helping her into the car.

1345 ZULU

Nearest Park

Falls Church, VA

"What'd you wanna talk about?" he asked, stopping and looking into her brown eyes, just like her mothers. She smiled.

"This might sound silly," she said, looking away. He tilted her head up and made her look at him.

"Just say it, Mack," he said. She let out a breath.

"I'd like to talk about us . . . if there is an us or ever will be an us," she said. He smiled.

"I'd love there to be an us. I know we can't just pick up from where we left, but I would like a second chance."

"I really think we can work, Mack," he said, looking into her eyes again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to kiss you." He did just that. Mack deepened the kiss, running her hands through the hair. Finally, they both realized where they were at and stopped. "Sorry."

"Why? I kissed you too," she told him. He smiled. "We better head back though. Mom wants us to go over there tonight for dinner."

"I missed your mom's home cooking," he said with a laugh. Mack swatted him as they headed back to his car.

1654 ZULU

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"You better get outta here, Mack. Your mother will have your six if you're late for dinner tonight," Harm said, noting that he and Mack were the only ones left in the office. Landon came by earlier and said he'd be over at her parent's house around 1900 for dinner.

"Yes, and she'll have your six if you don't leave soon. I remember her telling me something about you stopping at the store on your way home . . . " Mack said, glancing at Harm. He flashed her a grin.

"You are too much like your mother. I'll see you in about two hours?" Harm asked. Mack nodded and he left. Mack sighed and finished up the report she was working on. She made a mental note to put it on Harm's desk when she got in in the morning and left the office.

1845 ZULU

Mack's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Mack had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on her door. She smiled, knowing it was Landon and quickly answered it.

"Wow," he said, noting the black dress that fit her perfectly. She blushed. "You look so beautiful, MacKenzie."

"Thank you," she said, giving him the once over. He looked good in his black turtleneck shirt and black pants. She knew he had a leather jacket in his car. "You look really good yourself." She reached out and kissed his lips before grabbing her purse. "Ready?" He smiled.

"Actually, you might want to put these in water," he said, showing her the roses he had hidden behind his back. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Gimme two seconds, kay?" she asked. He nodded as she ran in the kitchen.

"You have a great place, MacKenzie," he told her. She yelled something from the kitchen but he couldn't hear her, so he went into the kitchen. He stood in the doorframe, just watching her make her way around the kitchen.

"Don't you know that watching a Marine the way you are could result in serious damage?" she said, her face two inches away from his. He smiled.

"I'd like to think it's worth taking the chance," he said, then kissed her nose. "We better get going. We're gonna be late." Mack nodded as they left and headed to her mom and dad's.

1900 ZULU

Rabb Residence

Georgetown, VA

"I swear, Harm, that girl gets more and more like you every day," Mac said, making sure everything was set for their dinner tonight. Harm gave her his flyboy grin.

"I know a sure way to make them show up," he said, walking toward Mac.

"Why are you looking at me like that, flyboy?" she asked. He smiled as he got closer and pressed his lips to hers. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang.

"What'd I tell you?" he muttered, pulling away. Mac laughed as she walked over to answered the door. "Well don't you to look great. Come in." Landon and Mack walked inside and when Landon saw Harm, he immediately saluted him. Mack laughed.

"Honey. It's all right. You're off duty," she whispered in his ear. He blushed and smiled.

"You're wonderful, you know?" he whispered. She grinned. Mac and Harm noticed this, but didn't say anything. They sat down for dinner and ate. After dinner, they went out on the back porch to talk for a little bit.

"It's nice having you back, Landon," Harm told him. Mack smiled.

"Thank you, sir," he said. Mac smiled.

"He's Harm, and I'm Mac," she said. Landon nodded.

"Sorry Mac. I'm still use to military formalities," he said. Harm snorted.

"He's learned before Bud and Harriet have. I know they can do it," he told Mac. She smiled. Harm sat down in a lounge chair on the porch and pulled Mac down with him. He wrapped his arms around her as Landon and Mack did the same. Mac could only smile at the pair, until the though back to the conversation she had with her daughter came to mind. 'She said she didn't want to get married right now, but she sure looks the part,' Mac thought to herself.

"Mac, did you hear me?" Landon asked, politely. Mac just shook her head. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you for inviting us." She nodded again.

"Harm, will you help me get drinks for us?" Mac asked. Harm nodded. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" They said yes and Mac and Harm walked into the kitchen.

"You alright out there, Sarah?" Harm asked, turning her to face him. She nodded. "You know I love you, but I don't believe you." She smiled.

"You know me too well," she whispered.

"It's Kenzie and Landon, isn't it?" he asked, surprised by the question. She nodded. "What?"

"I dunno. They just seam too...I can't think of the word. I guess they remind me of us a bit and it scares me, Harm," she said. He laughed and she smacked his chest. "I'm glad you find this funny." He shook his head.

"No. It's just that you make it seam like a bad thing," he answered.

"It is, Harm. She's twenty-four years old. I know she loves him, but I'm not sure how I feel about it, you know?" Mac answered. Harm nodded. Mac smiled and kissed him as MacKenzie walked in. They broke apart.

"If you wanted us to leave so you could do that, all you had to do was ask," she said smiling. She moved past where they stood and grabbed four cokes out of the refridgerator. "Want us to leave?" Harm and Mack shook their heads.

"Stay, sweetie," Mac whispered. They headed outside, not letting their daughter know what they were talking about. They stayed for a few more hours, no one bringing up the issue of MacKenzie and Landon.

"We better get going. We've got a case to work on this weekend," Landon said. Mack looked at him and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow, mom," Mack said, standing up and kissing her parents. Landon shook Harm's hand and hugged Mac. MacKenzie smiled as Landon took her hand and they walked out.

"She's going to marry him, Harm," Mac whispered, sitting down. Harm sat down and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know she is, Harm. I can see it."

"Sarah, it's not that big of a deal, is it?" Harm asked. "I mean, I like him...don't you?"

"No, it's not a big deal, per say," she answered. "And yes, I do like him." Harm frowned.

"Then what's the problem, hun?" he asked. She smiled.

"I don't know. I guess seeing our daughter this close to marriage makes me feel old," she answered. Harm laughed at the fact that his Marine called herself old. "What's so funny, sailor?"

"You think you're getting old, Marine?" Harm asked. "You're not, believe me. And even if you were, you know I'd love you just as much, if not more, then I do right now." Mac smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Sarah." Harm kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"Make love to me, Harm," she whispered and he did just what she asked.


	11. Weddings?

2200 ZULU

Mack's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

"I need to get going," he whispered, both knowing they didn't have work the next day. She smiled.

"Stay?" she asked. He frowned, which caused her to laugh. "Not like that, Landon. It's been so long since we just hung out." He smiled, turned the radio on to where it was quite, and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked, remembering the last time they danced. They professed their love for each other on the beach.

"What'ch thinking about?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"You," he said straight faced. He kissed her lips. "You know, I think we need to talk." Her face fell, not knowing what he'd say. They stopped dancing and moved to the couch. He turned himself to face her. "I know I said things wouldn't be the same and I understand. They won't. But one thing is the same." He saw her holding her breath. "Breathe, Mack." She did and he smiled. "I think . . . I know for a fact that I'm more in love with you right this moment then I ever have been in my entire life." She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Good," she said, pulling back from him, "because, frankly, I'm more in love with you then I was back then." He laughed.

"So much for taking this slow, huh?" he asked, pushing the hair back from her face. "I never should've left you. I would've joined the Marines for you." She laughed.

"Don't let my father hear you say that," she said. He smiled.

"Seriously, though. I would've. I'd do anything for you," he told her, running his finger along her bottom lip. "I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago." He slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"What is that?" Mack asked, shocked. He smiled and opened it. "Landon, that's a ring."

"Yes, Mack, it is. It's a ring I bought for you while I was still at the base," he said, when she took it from him and looked at it. "Basically, what I'm saying is, would you marry me tonight?" Her mouth fell open.

"Tonight?" she asked, shocked. She'd never known Landon to be this impulsive in her life. He nodded his head. "My parents . . . "

"Mack, I know you want your parents to be there, but I promise you, after things get situated a bit, we can get married again. Have a huge JAG style wedding, whatever you want. I just want you as my wife right now. Even if it's just between us," he said. Mack smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Landon," she said. He sat there for a minuet and just stared into her eyes before he kissed her passionately. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too," he responded. He was about to place the ring on her finger when he stopped. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her dog tags out of her sweatshirt. "This way no one will know." He slipped the ring on and kissed her. "I love you."

0135 ZULU

Norfolk International Airport

Norfolk, VA

"We're really doing this?" Landon asked once more. Mack laughed as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Yes, we're really doing this," she said for the thousandth time. He smiled.

"Just making sure you're not changing your mind and not telling me. I never know how that mind of yours is working," he said, looking in her eyes.

"Dad always says I'm too much like mom," she said. He laughed.

"That you are, hun," he answered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll wake you when we get there, ok?" She nodded and drifted off.

0345 ZULU

LA international Airport

Los Angeles, California

"We're here, Mack," Landon whispered. "Wake up, sweetie." She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw the man standing in front of her. She stood up and kissed him before stretching.

"Let's get married before you change your mind, kay?" she said, grinning. He laughed and took her hand in his own and they went to get their overnight bags.

"Never, my love. Never," he whispered.

0432 ZULU

LA Chapel of Love

Los Angeles, California

"Landon, do you take MacKenzie to be your wife? To be there for her through richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," he said, smiling as big as he could, and slipping the simple ring on MacKenzie's right hand, just for safe measures. She smiled when he kissed her hand.

"MacKenzie, do you take Landon to be your husband? To be there for him through richer or poorer, sickness and health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" She smiled.

"I do," she said, placing the ring on Landon's right hand as well. The preacher smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said then turned to Landon. "You may kiss your bride." Landon smiled before kissing MacKenzie like he'd never kissed her in his life.

"I love you, Mack," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. The man smiled.

"You two have got to be the sweetest couple I've ever seen...except for this one time...there was a couple in here about 25 years ago," he said, thinking back. "In fact, the lady looked a lot like you, miss." MacKenzie's mouth fell open. It couldn't be.

"Do you know their names?" Landon asked, seeing Mack's shock. The man nodded and went to look in the computer.

"Yes. A couple in the military. Names were Rabb and MacKenzie...Harm and Sarah. You know them?" he asked. Mack nodded.

"They're my parents." They talked for a bit more and then left to go back to the hotel.

"I wish I could've done more for you tonight, MacKenzie," Landon whispered once they were in their room. She smiled.

"You can," she said, kissing him and pushing him down on the bed. "Make love to me."


	12. Announcements

This part takes place a few months after Landon and Mack are married. They still haven't told anyone, yet...LOL.

0945 ZULU

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"Hey," Landon said, stepping inside Mack's office. She looked up and smiled. Landon closed the door and sat down in front of her.

"Hey yourself," she whispered. He smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could escort the most beautiful Marine in the building to court," he said, grinning. She laughed.

"It's not gonna work, Blake. No way. You can walk me to court, but just because you say sweet stuff doesn't mean you're going to win the case," she said, standing up.

"Maaccckkk," he said, causing her to smile. "I was doing none of that." She laughed.

"You were too, commander," she said moving. She stopped and stood there for a minute. Landon stood up and was by her side.

"You alright, hun?" he asked. Her hand stayed at her mouth and her eyes got bigger. "Mack."

"Yea, sorry," she said, shaking her head. "Let's get to court." He shook his head.

"No. You're sick. What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I dunno. I'll be fine though. Don't worry," she said, picking up her briefcase and smiling. "Let's go." He sighed and shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win the battle.

"Fine," he said, taking the briefcase from her as they walked to the elevator. They were quite the way up, both thinking different thoughts. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah," she said, opening the door to the court room. She took the briefcase from him and sat down at her table.

1234 ZULU

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

"I told you you weren't going to win," Mack smiled as they walked back to her office. He laughed. "Didn't I?"

"That you did," he said, then closed the door. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. "I love you." She smiled and was about to say it back when her phone rang.

"Rabb," she said, picking up the phone. "Sure. Not a problem. No. He'll come too. Ok. See you in five." She hung up the phone and looked at Landon. "Mom wants us to have lunch with her."

"Sure. Not a problem," he said. "Where are we meeting her?" She smiled.

"She ordered in for us. Should be there in about ten minuets," Mack responded. Landon nodded.

"Ready to go, my love?" he asked. She nodded and they left. "Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded. "You're looking a little pale now and you looked like you were about to get sick when we were heading to court this morning."

"Probably coming down with the flu or something," she responded. He shook his head.

"We're going to the doctor tomorrow, ok?" he told her. She shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, Landon." He sighed. He knew exactly a way to get her to go. They were told to go into Mac's office and they did.

"Mrs. Rabb," he said. Mac stood up and smiled.

"Have a seat guys," she said, pointing to the couch. She followed and sat down at the chair. "Are you alright, Mack?" Landon smiled and Mack smacked his arm.

"I'm fine mom," she lied. Mac shook her head.

"You're lying to me. What's wrong?" she asked. Mack put her head in her hands.

"I wish I knew mom, I really do," Mack answered. Landon put his hand protectively on her back.

"She won't go to the doctor either. I tired to tell her I'd make an appointment for her tomorrow and take her but she just said no," Landon explained. Mac gave her a daughter a look that she knew so well.

"You're going to the doctor, MacKenzie. I can't have you sick and I don't feel like hearing your father complain about being short handed when you're out of work for God knows how long," Mac told her, picking up the phone and dialing the number for the Navy hospital. She talked for a few minuets and hung up the phone. "You have an appointment in twenty minuets. You drive like me. Go now." MacKenzie looked at her. "I'm serious, Kenzie. I don't want you sick."

"Fine. You two win. I'll go," she said, then turned back to Landon. "Tell dad for me, ok?" He nodded and kissed her cheek, then looked at Mac.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said when Mack left the room. Mac laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Landon," Mac said, taking a sip of her drink. "I know you're worried about her too." He nodded in agreement.

1845 ZULU

Landon & MacKenzie's house

Georgetown, VA

"UGH! I wish he'd get home. I need to talk to him," MacKenzie muttered, pacing the house. The phone rang and she jumped over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, it's mom. How did the appointment go?" Mac asked. Mack sighed.

"Hey mom. It went fine. I was actually hoping to talk to you and dad about it tonight. They found something," Mack told her mom. The worst came into Mac's mind when her daughter told her that.

"Is everything alright, Mack?" she asked, as calmly as she could.

"I'll talk to you tonight, ok?" Mack said. "Just come over around 2000?"

"Sure. We'll see you then. Landon should be home soon. He left about twenty minuets ago," Mac told her. She smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you guys tonight. I love you," she said. Mac smiled.

"I love you too, kid," she said before hanging up the phone.

"I'm so sorry mom...I want to tell you," Mack whispered after hanging up the phone. Tears rolled down her cheeks, which made her mad. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!"

"What do you hate, my love?" Landon asked, coming into the house. Mack smiled and rushed over to his arms. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "That good, huh?" She laughed.

"We need to talk, now," she said, pulling him over to the couch. He sat his briefcase on the table and threw his cover over the chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, praying it was nothing serious.

"We're going to have to tell everyone we're married," she said. His eyebrow went up.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, playing with her fingers. She smiled.

"My doctors appointment today," she answered. He just looked at her. "Would you mind putting up with a very emotional woman for the next 7 months?" Landon looked at her for a minuet before his mouth fell open.

"Are you...are...your...we're having...we're having a baby?" he managed to get out. She smiled and nodded. "We're having a baby!!!" A huge grin came across his face and he looked over at Mack. "We're really having a baby?" She nodded again. "Do you know what this means?"

"We're going to be parents," she said. He smiled and laughed.

"I love you so much, Mack," he whispered, before kissing her. He moved his hands down from her face to her stomach. "Our little boy or girl is in there, you know. Wow..." He kissed her again. "This is amazing." Mack laughed.

"We need to get dressed though. My parents are going to be coming over around 2000," she told him. He nodded and kissed her again.

"I'm going to shower. Do you need anything before I leave?" he asked, lovingly. She smiled.

"Nope. I'm gonna make a call for some Chinese while you shower. I'll see you soon," she said, before kissing him. She was so happy that he was excited about this baby, because this was something she always wanted.

2000 ZULU

Landon & MacKenzie's House

Georgetown, VA

"My mom is actually late," MacKenzie said, smiling. She had on a pair of jeans and a red sweater Landon bought her a month ago. He walked over and kissed her.

"You're happy about this why?" he asked, holding her hand. She laughed.

"I'm happy about everything right now. Besides, she's never been late for anything in her entire life," she responded. "You look good in that sweater." He had on the gray sweater she bought him a while ago. He smiled and kissed her.

"So do you," he responded. He pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute until the doorbell rang. "You're up, slugger." Mack laughed as she answered the door.

"Sorry we're late. I let your father drive," Mac said, causing everyone but Harm to laugh.

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't know you were in such a big rush to get over here. I though you'd enjoy the drive," Harm answered, closing the door behind him.

"Guys...please," Mack said. Harm quietly helped Mac take her coat off, then took his own off. "I can't wait to tell them, Landon." He nodded in agreement.

"Can we sit in the livingroom, please?" he asked. Everyone nodded and they went into the livingroom. "We have a couple things to say." Harm and Mac nodded. "About three months ago, I told Mack I loved her and I asked her to marry me. It was the night we went to your house for dinner. She said yes and we flew to LA that night. We got married at a place called the LA Chapel of Love." He saw Mac and Harm's mouth fall open.

"It was a case we were on Kenzie," Harm told her. She nodded.

"That doesn't matter dad. What does matter is we're married," Mack told them. Mac didn't know what to do. She was happy for her daughter and son-in-law, but she was afraid for them, being as young as they were.

"As long as you two are happy," Mac finally said. They nodded.

"We are mom. So much," Mack told her. She took Landon's hand and squeezed it. "And our second announcement is . . . "

"We're going to have a baby!" Mack and Landon said at the same time. Harm and Mac's mouths fell open.


End file.
